


Run Run Lost Boy (They told me to leave, So I did)

by ErrorError_system_failure



Category: Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft diaries-Fandom
Genre: Al' Tal is a different region above Ru'aun, Antarctic Empire, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Irene is a minor goddess, Irene was a follower of three gods, Karl Jacobs Time god? More likely then you think, Lore from Captain sparkle's Mianite, Lore stuff mentioned, Minor Zoey/Aphmau, My girl needs some love, Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy Has lost the will to care, Tommy gets adopted, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is a child Solider, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, go watch it, tommyinnit runs away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure
Summary: Stand up to your pastLook it in the eyeYour never truly knowIf your gonna dieSo face your demonsshed your wingsFollow your godForget thy namebut rememberYou Hold your own power
Relationships: Aphmau & Garroth Ro'Meave, Aphmau & Laurence, Aphmau & tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Dream
Comments: 60
Kudos: 378
Collections: Minecraft SMP Daries





	1. History of our time and of our past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [123456780_qwerty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456780_qwerty/gifts).



Tommy was tired, Tired of fighting, Tired of bleeding for a cause that was not his own. Tired of Dying for people who Hide the fact they don’t really care. He saw it in Wilbur during L’manburg, He saw it in Schlatt, in techno during Pogtopia, He saw it in tubbo during L’manburg’s Reconstruction. And now as looks at dream, He sees another person. 

They all want to use him. He knows this, He knew Wilbur and techno would use him one day, But tubbo? That hurt him. So, he loses his ability to care, A deep part of him wants to forget all of Al’ Tal the region itself as a whole! Tommy looks towards the nether portal, He’s knows dream had forbidden him to go thought, but at this point could he really care? He’d been used as weapon, A tool just like techno had. There was much bigger world out there, Other regions. 

He’d only Known about and lived in Al’ Tal most of his life, but there were three other regions. Regions with different rules, Different People.......Different places to live. That last thought was the piece to push him as he quickly grabbed his items, Various things. As he though more about the regions, He’d need to choose one for now. 

Tu’la was allies with The Antarctic Empire, which last time he checked, was absently Ruled by the people and sometimes techno. So that was a large no, He couldn’t be found by him, He knew techno better then techno thought he knew. He knew that Tu’la would be the first place to search for him, and not to mention he wasn’t a cat-person, it started with an M? He couldn’t really care. 

Then came Gal’ Ruk. He knew something known as a demon of sorts lived there and that he’d most likely be sent there because of his rather slowly, But powerful Devolving magic. And not to mention he didn’t want to die, so that was a big no. 

That left Ru’ aun. Hey, wasn’t that the place, Irene went to? Tommy paused before nodding to himself. Irene had been an oddity, and someone looked both up and down upon depending on the person. If you’d asked Tubbo’s first adoptive father, Jordan You’d get a positive response. In fact, Jorden told quite a few stories about, Apparently, He’d known her roughly a thousand years ago, before she became a minor goddess under Ianite, Mianite and Dianite. 

That was what made her an Oddity, she was a follower under all three gods’. Most only followed one, but after she had become a follower under all three, it raised a new era of Followers following not just one of the three gods, she wasn’t the only one to follow all three, but she was the first. 

The gods had agreed to make her the minor goddess of peace and Chaos. A walking Contradiction, just like she was when she first followed all three. Tommy himself, only for a few years of his life had followed a Minor god, who was actually currently here with the Essempe. Karl Jacobs, The minor god of time. It was fun and Hardworking under him, But Tommy wouldn’t have given it up if he’d has the choice. Tommy had to leave due to the fact Karl was charged with crime that was not his. Karl’s memories and powers locked away until he’d lived through 30 years without them. Only five years had passed, Ianite had found out and was furious, the real criminal- A minor god of Insanity he believes, someone called sally? 

Tommy pushed his thoughts away as he’d finished packing, He’d been wanting to stop from being a tool, He may have been a follower of Karl and a tool for him to use. But Karl has treated him like a friend and comrade. Karl only asked and not demanded things of him, He’d miss him. So, with all his bag packed, he jumped into the nether, A familiar warmth filled him. 

Afterall when one’s Mother is a Former Shadow Knight, and their father was a witch. Well, you were bound to get something interesting happen to you right?


	2. Dear Mother, Dear Father, I miss you both so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories will always haunt you, Torment you.
> 
> But your current is something you can change, The future is changeable.
> 
> Don't let your past make you think other wise.

Tommy had taken to wondering the nether, going in what he knew was the general direction of what he believes to be Ru’ aun. It was times like this he was thankful to only be half and not full shadow knight, one he didn’t burn in lava, two he didn’t feel the call of the Shadow King, Three He knew where to find the nearest nether portal and four, His favorite one he knew how to tell how much time has passed when in the nether. Something he knew confused the ever-loving fuck out of Wilbur, Philza and techno. 

It reminded him of when he was younger, Tommy when his Mother was still alive and had to go to the nether to “deal with shadow knight stuff”. She started taking him when he was around 4, Dangerous and probably a bad idea, but those were some of the best times of his life. He’d slept in lava for hours, played with some younger piglins-Piglets of some of the hidden tribes there, Read more about Irene and her friends and many other things. No one knew that he had been there, Tommy’s mood soured. His mother had been killed in front of him. 

His mother had been a wonderful woman, MotherInnit was her nickname. She’d been wonderful to the people of the village they lived in; they knew she was a shadow knight. They also knew that why’ll she never directly followed the shadow lord, she still went there to see if they had anyone from their village, she would bring them home, help them find peace, Train them. Everyone loved her, she was the head guard, there were times when they thought her to be the lord. 

She’d been found out by the current head shadow knight, Gene. His mother was the former. It’s part of how he’d ended up in philza’s care. The shadows Knights had planned to attack the village, but no one was there, due to the fact that tommy had alerted the village. They’d made it to the village where Philza and his sons lived. Tommy had lost his father soon after that, passing away of old age. Tommy had heard so many different stories from his father about his mentor hyria. 

Tommy hadn’t known how deep he’d fallen into his thoughts He didn’t notice how Deeply he’d been starring into the lava. At least until a voice called out “KID! BE CAREFUL!”. He didn’t think, only acting on trained Instinct and Aimed his crossbow at the two people, one ginger with green eyes, He had an emerald Sheild and Sword. Next to him was a black-haired woman with hazel eyes wearing diamond Armor and sword. Tommy couldn’t stop the internal Winch. “S... SORRY LADY! CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD!”. He had a light shake in his movements, it has been so long, three months of journeying, five if you count the exile ever sense he saw another person with no Manipulative intensions. 

He saw her scanning him, no doubt seeing the poorly hidden scars. He looks towards her expecting Pity, But he only see’s sorrow. His body relaxes at this. She wasn’t a threat, not that he means to think’s she can’t defend herself, but rather that she didn’t want to fight. Or at least a Threat Towards him. “Don’t worry! You didn’t even hit me or my friend! I don’t wanna keep mentally calling you kid, so what's your name?”. She’d managed to make her way up to him with her friend- The ginger- Making his way up to them. She was coming up to him slowly, carefully, making sure to show her intensions clearly. He decides he likes this woman. “why do you wanna know?”. He still has some wariness in him, hard to go through three wars, Two rebellions, Two exiles and one Execution without some. 

“No no no no. I just want to know what to call you kid! My names aphmau, Name trade?”. Name trade, He could work with that. “I’m tommy. Tommy Innit-Minecraft. Most people just come me tommy. It seems like you and ginger here are on some sort of quest. Got nothing else to do, Might as well tag along with you two.” He heard the indignant squeak from the ginger. The women- Aphmau seems to reluctantly accept this. And wave him to follow her, He quickly does shortly follow by the ginger- Who he quickly learned his name was Laurence. 

They’d quickly made it to the nether fortress, Aphmau seemed to have known this, but Laurence seems to have had no idea. It was around this Laurence asked a question. “So. Where are you from kid?”. Tommy thought about it, He shrugged it off and decided to tell him straight. “I used to live in the region of Al’ Tal, the hidden or blocked region I believe it's called. I came from one of the bigger Villages, it called Essempie.” The women aphmau seemed confused by this, But Laurence seemed to understand. 

They were quickly coming up to the fortress. “Hope you can fight kid”. Hell ya he can, Afterall how else would he have survived all that he’s been throught and he’s been fighting most of his life, What was one more battle.


	3. A Symbol's Nephew Or A hidden Prince, But maybe both.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A King Has a crown
> 
> A Prince Has a crown
> 
> An Angle has A halo
> 
> A God has non.
> 
> what am I But related to each of them?

Tommy could Laurence and even to a degree aphmau were surprised at his fighting skill. He could kinda of understand, Afterall what kind of 16 going on 17-year-old would know how to fight this well? Well war would do that to a kid. They ended up going deeper into the fortress, but with the deeper they went in the more apparent as what was going became clear to him. He froze, Not being able to stop his mouth, “Why does the shadow lord feel strong then did he did before?”. He saw the way they both froze and stared at him. “How could you possibly know that?”. Tommy was silent for a moment; He knew this would make or break his relationship with them, but he feels like they would accept this. “My mother was a shadow knight, I may not be directly be one, But I still get some perks from it”. He saw the curiosity in their eyes. “The shadow lord holds not one of my loyalty's. He is the reason my mother body no longer beats even if she was one of them. She proved something to me, not all are corrupted by the king.” 

He saw the way their eyes and widen with surprise. “Don’t we have someone to save? Surly we should get to them before their powers are stolen and their killed.” They quickly made their way up the stairs, Tommy and Laurence were couched behind aphmau and waited for aphmau to quickly rescues before the shade version of the lord began attacking. Tommy quickly attacked back, and as he saw Laurence about to stand back. “LAURENCE GO WITH THEM!!” “BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?!” Tommy focused his mind bring he and Laurence to the portal. “YOU CAN TELEPORT!?” “I’M NOT JUST A ONE TRICK PONY YA KNOW?!” that was when they heard tommy backpack clucking, he saw Laurence look confused. “I saved some of.... Castor’s people?”. Laurence just stared at him, “okay.... wait what are you-” Tommy seems to have picked him up and threw him threw before running threw and breaking the portal as soon as they got out, in which they were quickly greeted by Aphmau and castor. 

Castors seem very grateful towards tommy after he opened his backpack showing the five chicken in his bag. Tommy didn’t remember much after he passed out on the bed’s Aphmau had set up. He wasn’t the only one, seeing as castor and Aphmau followed shortly after. He didn’t hear Laurence and Aphmau discuss the fact that they believed he may be related to Irene, which wouldn’t be much of lie, seeing as his father was Irene’s little brother. Not that tommy knew this or anyone really. 

All four of them made it back to phoenix drop, Aphmau’s Village that she ruled. That surprised Tommy. As soon as aphmau saw the guard- The head guard Garroth, He thinks? -Anyways he listened to them talk, and when he saw aphmau turn to him and ask, “How long have you been in the nether?”. Tommy looked down and felt himself winched, “Roughly three to four months? By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask am I in the Ru’aun Region?”. He got a dumb look from Garroth, Laurence quickly spoke up “Tommy here last time I checked was from Al’ Tal. A village I think was called Essempi?” “Close Essempie”. Garroth seemed lightly shocked, but it quickly wore off. Aphmau and the chicken shaman went off to do something with a Book, Tommy didn’t really care all that much. 

Garroth started speaking to him, “So you're from Al’ Tal? Not much is known about it other than a few villages, I believe their names are Hermitcraft, Hypiel or was it hypixl?, The Antarctic Empire, X-life? Those are some of those that are known”. Tommy didn’t look all that surprised. “It's called Hypixel, Hypixel is a place that is counted as two separate area’s put as one. It's got large masses of the land in the sky above an ocean with the surrounding land as the rest of its territory.” Garroth and Laurence seemed shock at the Mention of skyblock. “X-life is a village of strictly witches, though there are a few magick user’s there. Hermitcraft is just a group of ragtag people who go around building structures of all sorts, most their territory is filled with people who’ve just moved into their old homes and buildings. They just ended up ruling the land as a council of sorts.” Laruence and Garroth seemed interested in this. But they noticed something, “You don’t speak of the Antarctic Empire, why?” 

Tommy grew silent at this. “The Antarctic is something I don’t like talking about. It just a general unspoken to not talk about the family of royals. Sorry”. Garroth nods “I’ll respect that then”. It was shortly after that both Aphmau and Castor came back with all of castors chicken and sent castor and his chickens on his way. 

Tommy had been led to aphmau’s house along with Laurence as Aphmau set the two up bed and fell asleep for the night. It was the best sleep tommy had ever had sense he got brought into the Essempie


	4. A tale of Two Brothers, A tale of two Betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two children, Different Fates. 
> 
> One the son of a lord, The other Raised by a Father that is not truly his.
> 
> Two Brothers
> 
> One an absent father, The other young but taking the order's responsibility.

Tommy woke up late, A first in a long time. It was peaceful, He’d ended up walking downstairs where he saw the women Zoey, seemingly having problems calming a baby boy. “Do......Do you need help?”. Zoey looked up Startled and confused before realization comes over her face, “You know how calm down a baby?” “I do, I helped to raise by nephew, I was even there helping his mother deliver him.” what tommy didn’t mention was the long thirteen months after in which Fundy first called him dad. Not Wilbur, Not techno, not philza, but an eight-year-old tommy. There were still times even know when Fundy would Accidentally call him dad. 

He carefully and easily takes the baby- Levin, Zoey told him- in his arms and held him just like he did Fundy 8 years ago. He seemed rather fussy. “Hey there buddy? Can you come down for me and miss Zoey please?”. He calmed down barley, but then it hit tommy. Only him, Fundy and Sally knew this song, it wouldn’t hurt to pass it onto levin and Zoey. So, in the softest voice for years ago he sang. “Little child. Be not afraid. Through rain pounds harshly against the glass. Like an unwanted stranger”. Levin had calmed down and focused on tommy and Even Zoey had her attention on him. “There is no danger. I am here tonight.” Zoey seemed to be swaying to the tune. “Little child Be not Afraid. Through thunder explodes and Lightning Flash. Illuminates your tear-Stained face. I am here tonight”. He couldn’t help the rocking in his arm, it felt like second nature. “And someday You’ll know. That nature is so. The same rain that draws you near me, Falls on rivers and land, On forest and sand. Makes the beautiful world that you’ll see in the morning.” Levin seemed to be enjoying and swaying to the song just like Zoey. “Little Child Be Not Afraid. Through storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams, Still keep pleasant Dreams. I am here tonight.” 

He heard the door and Ignored it. It was likely aphmau. “Little Child Through the wind makes creatures of our tree and their branches to hands. They're not real, understand And I am here tonight.” He couldn’t stop the small smile on his face, He knew he was better with kids then wilbur or philza. “And someday you’ll know. That nature is so. The same rain the draws you near me. Falls on rivers and land, On forests and sand. Makes the beautiful world that you’ll see in the morning.” He heard someone humming along with him, slightly off key, but that was okay. “For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid. But A gentle someone always came” He couldn’t stop his thoughts from going to Jordan, if only Jordan had found him before philza...He would have liked that. “To dry all my tears. Trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight. “He felt levin snuggle into his chest. 

“That was some real nice singing, Tommy”. He couldn’t stop the blush on his face. “Thanks. I used to sing it for my nephew whenever he had trouble sleep”. He could feel the surprise from both of the two. “You have a nephew; I didn’t know you had siblings”. He could feel the hidden question, Where they half-shadow knight? “Well. Not by birth but rather adoption. Wilbur barley was in his kid's life until the kid hit age 6, In which his fox gene’s toke over and well.... He aged up real fast. Every two months that went through he’d aged up by a year. I was the supporting him through this and his father only knew this due to his mother telling him. Trust me, He was heartbroken and confused as to why I was his father. He was calling me dad ever sense I was eight. So.....It kind of hurt” 

His focus shifted back to levin, so he did see the looks Aphmau and Zoey shared. Zoey then turned her attention to tommy again. “Did....Did your father know about this?”. Tommy frowned at this “My birth father died shortly after my mother. I was around six three months from seven. I was adopted by phil....But it was more of him being a neglective caretaker than my so-call father. I guess the closest thing would be my best friend's Adoptive father, Jordan. He didn’t really like that”. 

The conversation pretty much ended there. With the rest of the day, Aphmau had to go to bright port on Garroth’s request. And he and Zoey ended up staying and babysitting Levin. Zoey also told her about her own son, her husband and the fact that they later got divorced. It was nice, Peaceful. Tommy even made them some tea and they ended up drinking it. It was nice.


	5. A Bitten Mark, Cursed to start. A broken Boy, Who was treated like a toy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I am re-watching Minecraft diaries to follow along best with the plot. 
> 
> A potion to slow and help along
> 
> A Spell so quickly, It will move along
> 
> A man so bold in a full night moon
> 
> A boy too young will go to war again soon

It was a nice day. He started to walk around the village talking with the people here. He smacked some sense into that Brenden guy after he was heartbroken over some girl called “Sasha”. It was nice, He also met those two guards Dale and Brain. He felt a little jealousy over their relationship. Part of him wishes that he could have that kind of relationship with philza or that his dad was alive. Then he made his way to the Plaza, the one thing that shocked him was the giant ass Hamster with dead eyes that seemed to have made it his life goal to cuddle him. It was nice cuddling him, at some point he heard laughter and some a mix-shaped medical tent of sorts, Inside was a light browned haired woman and A blonde haired man. 

As soon as he escaped the Cuddle Monster that was this Hamster, He made his way over to them. The brown-haired lady-Donna- and the Blonde- Logan- Were engaged. But then he noticed something odd with logan, normally he would have shrugged it off for a sickness, but he noticed how his nails seemed longer, His hair seemed fluffier and his neck at fur around the edges. 

Logan was becoming a werewolf; A newly bitten one at that. 

He then brought out some rather powerful healing potions and One that could ease the pain of being bitten, it also helped when turning during the full moon. It was also known for making the turned more stronger that night. He told her that it would help him, she hugged him.... It was so long sense he had a hug, almost a year, Going on two. Was it any Wonder why he broke down crying grabbing the attention of logan. “What's wrong?! Are you okay!?”. He tried to calm his crys, He failed. “I..It’s been so long sense I’ve had a hug. Four years of war and exile can do that to person”. 

It didn’t take long for it catch the attention of Laurence, Garroth and Aphmau. He’d ended up telling all five of them, Pulse Zoey who’d come over and Levin who was now in Aphmaus arms. He told them of the war, The rebellion, The election, The beatings in pogtopia, The Red festival, The Manburg-Pogtopia war, The exile. He spoke of his brothers, Techno and Wilbur, He told them of his nephew-Turned-Son-Turned-Nephew Fundy, His so-called-best-friend Tubbo. 

It was a long sad day; it had felt great to cry after so long. He ended up at some point with cuddlizal- That was a prefect name for him- In his lap. They ended making their way back to aphmau’s house, Laurence was carrying him and cuddlelizal who refused to leave him alone. He fell asleep on the makeshift bed and feel asleep still holding cuddleizal...It reminded him of fundy when he was younger. It also reminded him of the faces everyone made when he told them who Wilbur had intercourse with to produce said nephew. Priceless. 

It was late, But not as late as the day before yesterday. For a minute Tommy thought fundy was in arms again. But then he looked down and remembered cuddleizal. Tommy yawned as he picked up cuddleizal and started carrying him somewhat like a baby, Just up right. He made his way to levins room. Saying good morning, slightly ignoring her concerned face. She said that aphamu was building a playground for levin by her house. Smart. 

At some point Laurence came by and gave some of his old clothes to tommy, which he was thankful for. This shirt was torn to bits, but clean. He knew he’d need some new cloths and was thankful to Laurence. He got a nice clean white shirt with a Long blue Jacket and a brown sash going over it leading to a side bag. Black pants and even some nice new brown shoes. It was different from his Antarctic Prine clothes or his old war clothes and he liked that. Cuddleizal has seemed to have made it his job to follow Him around, it was nice. He ended finding aphmau before she went out to the village. He tagged along, Bringing more healing and Transformation Ease potions. Logan would need them. He met another villager, Niki. The two of them seemed to bond over animals and learned better how to take care of cuddleizal. 

Logan was looking better but worn. He passed the potions to donna, who was once again thankful and hugged him. and if he leaned into and Donna held him a bit more carefully, well no one would know. He ended up talking with doctor Doctor- His real name is Jali. He ended up making his way home as aphmau went to go check on the rest of her villagers. 

He doesn’t know what happened, but she came home shaken. Tommy swears he doesn’t like to see her like that, she toke him in, gave him a home when he held non, Fed him. He loves this place, Not just ahpmau’s house, But the Village as a whole. Maybe....Maybe Essempie wasn’t the right place for him anymore. Maybe it was time he stayed here, In Pheonix drop, surrounding by people who knows he will care for and care for him in return. 

This place is his home, and he will fight anyone who seeks to take it from him.


	6. I HAVE THREE MOM'S NOW, SUCK IT TECHNO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Boy was left alone and on his own.
> 
> then two figures came into his life
> 
> Two Women in all there might
> 
> One a lord, The other a caretaker.
> 
> Both saved him from his own mental Danger

He woke up earlier and went outside and started watching Levin with Zoey. He saw aphmau come out talk with levin, After yesterday. “Aphmau could I come with you today?” She seemed surprised by this. “Why? I mean I'm not opposed to it. But why?”. Tommy bit his lip, “I saw how shaken you were yesterday, I just.....I don’t like seeing you like that aphmau. I want to come with you to make sure your safe and well I get to see everyone else and some of the people I haven’t met yet.” Aphmau seemed want to speak, But the words died on her lips and nodded. 

They went around talking with dale and Brain, until them made it to the plaza where they saw kiki looking over logan. “This isn’t good at all”. Aphmau looked worried and confused, if kiki was they werewolf friend aphmau was talking about then it would make sense that she would know what's going on. “.... What?” “Logan is turning into a werewolf” “WHAT?!” “Knew it”. Both turned their head to him, he blushed embarrassed a little. “During the L’manburg rebellion I was one of the healers, A damn good one at that. I had a few werewolf patients under my care and few that were turning.”. The two began to discuss what was going to happen, He just followed Aphmau around as she went to ask Garroth and talk with the other villagers. He met Emmalyn; it was nice talking to her. He followed her to this “so-called raven”. Who was raven anyways? 

As they found the cave tommy froze, wyverns, Raven was a motherfucking royal Wyvern at that! He followed after her slowly, His mouth dropping. He heard Aphmau say those words of brotherhood. He spoke up “Mal Tofin, yalton urgon”. That one little sentence meant “Hello there young royal”. All the Wyvern’s seemed shocked at aphmaus, but seemed startled at this, so did aphmau. “You both speak the language of our kin? Are you related to Irene?”. Aphmau had no clue, he did. “I not, I did however follow Karl in a time of my own loss”. They went silent at this. “I had no idea there was a follower in Ru’ Aun, Are you the only one?” “No. I came from Al’ Tal on my own will. I would not be here if I could not still follow him. Al’tal has descent into war. I wish no more part in it”. He was there listening to her talk with the wyverns and They all called him Follower of Time or Follower of Karl. He listened to the letter from This Kawaii-chan..... That sounds like one of the cat people's names. 

He saw her go to donna when they got back to the village, He stayed away, but to point where aphmau was still in sight. He’d heard the discussion. He knew that even if Donna knew, she wouldn’t leave him. The day ended not long after that. And when he woke up, he started looking for aphmau and found her upgrading the houses, he started helping her soon after. It made them get the work done quicker than if they did it separately. He toke to following her around once again. They traveled the village and came to the port. A ship was docked there, Aphmau toke to speaking with the captain and she told him to wait outside the words slipped throught. 

“Will do Mom”. Both of them froze before aphmau hugged him. He hugged back and hid his face in her neck. The two splits with a “we can talk about it later”. He saw His mo- APHMAU! Exit the ship with a pink haired cat person. And he would be lying when if he said he didn’t feel warm when aphmau introduced him as her son. They split way when Tommy went back to the house and aphmau to take Kawaii-chan to her new house. 

He spoke with dale and brain over when they were watching levin and made fun of dale. He went inside to help Zoey and that when it happened for the second time. “Tommy could you pass me the Bottle?” “Sure thing Mama.” Yet again both Froze, before tommy hid his face in his hands and screamed under his breath in Embarrassment. 

Zoey spoke to him, it was fine. It was okay to have two moms’, who both seem to have adopted him. That was fine. At least Levin was his little brother now!


	7. A son and A Priest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Man cloaked in white bears a heart of darkness
> 
> A Man in Blue seeks to make amends
> 
> A Women in Purpled shines brighter then the stars
> 
> A Boy With scars, Finally learns to heal

Logan had transformed last time from what Tommy knew, Mom has come home and told him. All three of them had come to this sort of agreement. Zoey was his mama, Aphmau was his mom. They had got some adoption stuff done. It was only really known by those of the village. But if you were to look at all four of them you would see the likeness in all of them. The reason Laurence wasn’t around all that much was because shortly after the nether incident, Laurence went back to his village to deal with some Political fight over lordship. 

He Decided to spend some of the day hanging out with Brain before going home to help his mama with his baby brother. His mother came in at some point talking about someone called Cadenza, His sympathy went out to the poor girl. He said he’d take the watch for levin that so they could help him, His parents fussed over him, it felt nice. Mom said she had to help logan with something. He had a feeling that it was due to do with his werewolf transformation. 

The next day Him and levin where napping on the carpet with levin in his arms and cuddled onto his chest, With cuddleizal there near his legs. He loved his big cubby hamster. His mom came in at some point from what brain mentioned. It seems like that cadenza girl finally got turned back into a human, Good for her. 

He’d spent most of the night sleeping when a horrible vision came to him. The nether, Gene he was torturing someone demanding to know how he broke the portal. He’d didn’t get much sleep after that. Levin was under the watch of dale, Brain and Zoey today. Seeing as he asked his own mother if he could go with her and cadenza to her village of Meteli. He was real dan excited to show his mom how levin had started walking, Mama was really excited and so was dale. 

He stayed with Cadenza and spoke with her about what it was like to be aphmau’s son. Cadenza seemed shocked when she learned this fact and eager to know more. They were talking about random topic’s when his mom came back from her daily checkup on the villagers. 

They made their way to Hayden's house. Tommy decided to stay outside, he could her his moms’, Cadenza, Laurence and three other male voices. The two of them made it back home, only to find a surprise wanting for them in the plaza. There stood three familiar people, one had a familiar green and red eye’s, with half-black, Half-white skin. The second, A Brown-haired woman with two warm hazel eyes. The third was the most heartbreaking, there stood an Orange haired male with fox ears and tail. Ranboo, Niki and his son, Fundy. His breath was stolen from him at this, He couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth, “My Little Ocean Star?”. Fundy turned around, eyes wide and within second launched himself at tommy. “DAD!”. If tommy had been any weaker, he would have fallen over, but he didn’t. His breath had left him as he hugged his son back. He felt two other pairs of arms around him. 

It was only two hours later that the four untangled themselves and agreed to talk later at his mom house. Fundy looked excited and Nervous to meet his father’s adoptive mother’s. Tommy went back to following his mom and they found cadenza and her father in one of the empty houses. It most between his mom and Hayden until, “Might ask lady aphmau, who is he?”. Mom smiled proudly and spoke with pride, “This is my eldest son Tommy, He’s sixteen and helping around with my wife and our youngest son Levin! I’m very proud of him”. He couldn’t stop the blush from coming onto face and looking down. “Mom!”. Hayden blinked his eyes, before smiling. “I see now why you were so eager to help. Having your own Children would help you understand what another parent is feeling”. 

The topic then shifted to donna’s wedding. “Lilac purple, please” was his mom’s response to that. When Cadenza turned to him, He shifted awkwardly, “Could.........Could I wear a dress?”. There was silence before, Cadenza smiled “Sure! I see no problems”. They had no problems with him wanting to wear a dress, unlike Techno and Wilbur when he asked, and they made fun of him. 

After discussing a bit more about him and his mom’s dresses and mentioning the new villagers, His son and two friends. He had to explain his adoption and Wilbur to say they were mad at Wilbur was to say the least. They separated shortly and made their way to the plaza, they talked about why Aphmau called Zoey her wife and got the answer of “me and her started dating and hid it, we ended up being secretly married.”. 

Upon entering the plaza there was Kiki, Donna, some old lady, two guard, and one guy who tommy really didn’t like feeling of. “Be careful, the guy in whites giving off a bad aura mom.” Tommy could see Aphmau straighten up and her eyes narrow slightly. As she speaks to everyone else, she then turns to the guy in white. “Ah! M’lady Aphmau..... so good to finally meet you.” Tommy Stared this fucker down as he kissed his mother’s hand. When he heard about the dismissal of the shadow lord, He couldn’t help the feeling of being ready to pouch on this fucker. The shadow lord had taken away his mother, He’d seen the weakened shadow lord more than once and this pissed him off. 

He needed to calm down and badly. So, when the two left, He made his way to their home. As his mom went to speak with Garroth, she also informed him of her and Zoey’s marriage. Tommy went to levins room, where Niki and fundy were. He even saw ranboo leaning against the wall. He picked up levin and promptly stuff his face into levin. Who giggled and laughed as he grabbed onto his older brothers' hair and pulled lightly. He felt himself relax even more as two furred arms wrapped around him. 

He enjoyed being in the presence of family.


	8. Do wish to play the game once more? Or shall we dance in a pit of death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Hates Zane.
> 
> He fears his past family
> 
> he loves his little brother
> 
> He's happy with no other.

Tommy, Zoey and levin had gone to Cadneza’s bright and early, He’d asked his mom if she needed anything that needed his help and she refused. He rather enjoyed his green Dress, it was gorgeous in his opinion and Cadenza did a wonderful job on it, Niki had own dress that was a beautiful Golden color, Ranboo had his normal tux on, Fundy was where a Handsome dark blue suit with an Orange tie, Rather fine looking. 

He was attempting to wrangle his little brother into his suit. His mom had come, Slightly stressed. His mama raised her eyebrow, “Zane?”. Mom looked a little shocked, “How?”. “Tommy told me. I know we can trust his instincts on this shadow knight stuff.” Mom nods. “Don’t focus on that right now. Just think of Donna for now”. 

Mom went to go get her dress. Cuddleizal was in the pen with the other hamsters. Which he was unhappy about, as he was bringing his hamster to the pen Zane stop him on his way. He tensed at this, “I saw you with lady aphmau. But I wish you do excuse me; May I know your name?” Tommy didn’t like the look on his face. “Tommy. My name is Tommy”. He could feel the smirk from Zane. “Ah. Were you perhaps born in Ru’aun?” So that was the game he was playing. “Yes. Aphmau is mom, Alongside my mama Zoey. They raised me outside a village before Mom heard trouble was happening here and decided to come and help out. We all just got attached.” He could feel the distaste from him. “If you excuse me high preist, But I must help my mama with Getting my little brother in his suit”. 

He left as soon as he could. He didn’t like Zane and even more now. He didn’t trust him at all. At least the wedding was wonderful, Donna look Beautiful in her dress. His parents were dancing on the floor when Zane came over to him. “May I have this dance?” “You. May”. He knew it would be bad, Political wise. So, he accepted. He was thankful when Zane left. 

He spent the next few hours staying as far from Zane. So, when Zane came and Told both his Parents and Garroth about Garroth’s past...... Well, he could somewhat understand, Seeing as He was a prince of the Antarctic Empire. So, he stepped out from the pillar he was hiding behind to them. They looked shocked at this. He looked Nervous, “I understand what it's like Garroth”. He explained to them all about his Techno’s relationship to the Antarctic, What Exactly the Antarctic does and just the size of it being three times that of O’khasis, ScalesWind and His old Village Essempie Combined. They were silent after this; He then explained his Older Brother Techno was A piglin Hybrid. In short it meant that if techno were to snap into his piglin blood, He would hunt tommy down. Not to kill or hurt him. No 

He’d hunt tommy down to Hide him. To Protect him. He was scared of techno and would lying if he didn’t. 

The next day He and Zoey were babysitting Levin. When Aphmau comes in and starts ranting about Him threating Alexis. And that, that was something that set him. The. Fuck. Off. However even if he wanted to, He wouldn’t risk phoenix drop. So, he went to bed angry, Dreams about a Black thing in the nether, A conversation Between Gene and someone called Sasha and them Torturing the same person yet again. It was a horrible dream and then.... Then they saw Laurence once again. 

He wasn’t sure how to feel towards Laurence or how Laurence would seem towards him. Afterall, Sasha had...... Something in the nether happened. Laurence wasn’t a shadow knight, Not by far.... But still.... He was a lot more like tommy then like Sasha or Gene. But still, His blindness was caused by this. 

He went with Mum and Levin to Kawaii-chan's house. Stayed in Kawaii-chan's house sleeping on the couch. He was beginning to hate Zane more and More.


	9. A sickness of Corruption, A Ghost of Taint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's been missing so long, But Now he's found.
> 
> Can I fix him and turn this around?

Tired. Tommy was Tired. It was likely at some point O’khasis will go to war if Zane keeps meddling like this. But unlike the other war’s he’s been in, He had people who would have his back. His Son had come home, he got Parents that Actually cared, And an Amazing Younger brother who could steal anyone’s hearts. 

He ended up hearing about their house being remade and modled. Nice, Fundy, Niki and Ranboo Agreed to share house with just the three of them. They said he could visit whenever and was always welcome. His mom had said that she and Mum would share a room, Levin would have his own room, He would get a Room in the basement and A guest room would be downstairs for Laurence. He upon waking up asked if he could sleep in and thank to whatever Deity who answered his prayer, they allowed him to keep sleeping. 

Tommy was just tired and wanted Zane Gone and for him to leave and Never come back. He spent most of the day in and out of sleep. Part of him felt sick, so why Kawaii-chan came back to her house to tell him that, He got up lazily and Teleported without a care and flopped onto the floor of the basement. He closed his eyes only to feel something hit at his head, He looked up and saw cuddleizal, who just what he knows best and got on Tommy’s side and Cuddled him. 

At some point he still has a raging headche, but he was hearing people speaking for the other room. So, he weakly got up and walked over to see Cadenza, Laurence and mom. He opened the door with cuddleizal following him. “Mom?.... I don’t feel so good.”. Mom immediately got up and put her hand on his forehead, she frowned. “Your head’s warm, I think you're sick. I think you need to take a nice cold bath, get changed into your PJ’s and go back to bed.”. She nodded to Cadenza as the two left the room, Mum came down holding levin as He got in the bath, He got some rather cozy Green and Blue PJ’s. Mom cared him downstairs and placed him on his, Cuddlezial got into the covers with him and in seconds the two fell asleep. 

He was feeling a bit better after his nap, He then Managed to get out of his Pj’s put on some new ones, A Green-Cyan Skirt on, Black Shorts underneath and the same blue jacket with the brown sash. It doesn’t help his visions have been happening more and more often, He hate it. He finally Learned the Victims name, Vylad. His Sorrows and Strength go out to the poor man. He followed Cadenza and Laurence to the party. His mom seemed Worried, but it was okay. Then one of the O’Khasis Guards came up. “Lady Aphmau. By the Authority of O’Khasis you are hereby under Arrest for espionage And Kidnapping of The Prince of The Antarctic Empire.” and Tommy froze, what? 

“High Priest Zane has come to the Conclusion that you are trying to Sabotage the treaty Marriage Between the son of O’khasis and the daughter of scaleswind. He also holds the belief that you have kidnapped and brainwashed the Son of Former Emperor Philza and the brother of His Highness king Technoblade of the Antarctic Empire”. No No no no no no no. Not here. Not his home. Not his family. “You will stand trial in the Antarctic Empire under the judgement of both the royal Family of the Antarctic and the Lord of O’Khasis for your Crimes.”. NOT HIS MOTHER! “what’s going on here?”, “Brother, your lord is trying to pose as your girlfriend-” Prefect. “You dare to Accuse my mother of cheating on her wife? Who I know for a fact she had been Married to for years? Who I watched Give birth to my little brother?”. The silence was real after that statement by Tommy. “WHAT?!”. He watched Laurence calm to be a Sperm donor for him, In a way him and Levin's birth father. He watched them Argue. But then It came down to garroth. “Is lord Aphmau really married to lady Zoey?”” “.........Yes” He heard Zane they Accused his guards of something he did. 

It was relieving when they left, He listen to the Banter between the three and as aphmau left tommy turned them and said one thing. “You guys are focusing your feelings on the wrong person. Think about who you truly love”. If there was one thing he knew, it was that those two were Gay for one another. 

It was barley a few hours later when he felt the familiar call of shadow knight magic, Zane was trying to turn somebody. He got up not caring, Broke the glass and started racing towards the plaza- The area was most of the magic was, He would not let him turn Alexis, even if it meant he himself would be fully turned into a shadow knight. “No one step further Lord aphma” Mom. Mom was here, He had to act faster. He felt the buildup of shadow knight energy, He knew what would happen if he didn’t act. 

He reached out to the building dark energy and absorbed it. He heard to voices cry out “WHAT!!” “TOMMY!!”. He felt an unstable shadow knight form take its place on him. And on the Alter laid an adult Alexis. There wasn’t enough Energy, Not enough for a fully shadow knight transformation. Or at the very least, not for long. His body wanted to fall over and collapas, but he couldn’t. He heard his mom’s voice soft “Tommy?”. He shoke himself slightly. “I..I m fin e mom. That energy wouldn’t have lasted long on an adult or at least an adult mind. I.... I that energy is more like an unstable and rather harmful then helpful power boost. I have too much anger that I need to get out, and I don’t know how-” Tommy was rambling and aphmau could pick out the pieces. “Use it to break out the house zane was in”. And That’s just what he did, in for once in his life in full Shadow Knight-Holy Shit- He Broke down that wall, the door that zane kept shut. Dead bodies, more like skeletons Rottoning on the ground, He could Barley think. Anger was still there, but not clouding his mind as much. He followed his mom, When a door opened a trap door and he followed her down. 

He froze when he saw the black flash and then he saw the thing. No.... A tainted Spector. One who had been made of Light and darkness, Horrible Memories but they can’t remember. Its aura felt Familiar to Familiar, it hit him like a truck. Wilbur and ghostbur had been Two Different people. Ghostbur has been missing for months, And with a heart that dark.... Well, the answer laid in front of him. “I will fade into Darkness”. He couldn’t stop himself, “Ghostbur?” He saw the way his mom froze when he asked that, Ghostbur or Tainted ghost head titled. “T..th..at soun..nds.....Fam...ilir”. Tommy swallowed. “I can help you ghostbur, your just tainted. But I can help you. Your broken, But not unsaved able”. As his mom toke the heart and left, Tommy reached out and interlocked him and ghostbur’s hands with his own. “I know I can save you, Brother. Zane will pay for what he’s done to you Ghostbur”


	10. A ghost Brother And A Foxes Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark, Dark, Dark
> 
> Dark, Dark, Da.......Light?
> 
> Tommy?
> 
> Is that you brother?
> 
> Am I home?
> 
> Am I dreaming?
> 
> Is it really you?

Tommy stayed down there with ghostbur for some time, Absorbing bits and pieces of the darkness. He was beginning to look more like, well ghostbur but darker, Claws where hands should be, Pitch Black eyes and deep black cloak. Tommy knew he had to get him and ghostbur out. If he Absorbed anymore, he would become a full shadow knight, and that was the last thing this village or his mothers needed at the moment. 

Thankful with the amount of darkness he Absorbed it, it meant Ghostbur could leave. It meant Tommy would need to take a much longer time to wear out the anger. Where it was first uncontrollable, Then Somewhat controllable, now it was unstable. Even if he did go after Zane, its causes him a greater risk of going full on shadow knight. By the time the two left, Garroth and mom where there. He explained what was going on and how long it could take to heal him. Well, Both himself and Ghostbur. 

“Is there anything that can be done for my sister?”. Tommy looked towards brain. “At most she’ll stuck a baby in a grown women’s mind. At the Least she’ll be Brought back to her normal age. If the shadow knight transformation had fully gone through, we would have more issues. She would have had to deal with the pain of being either a full or half. Neither option is good”. He saw the way brain’s fist clenched. “what kind of pain?”. Tommy could only descibe the man in front of him as angry and hurt, Thing’s he's all too much. “she could have felt the nether call or been a slave to zane. She could have Been in eternal pain; she could have been trapped in an unending Anger”. Better rip the bandage off, the aftermath could have been Serve. 

He, Mom and ghostbur went back to the house. Ghostbur went to hang out with Cuddleizal, it should be safe for both of them. Cuddleial’s been Exposed to his shadow knight darkness, and Ghostbur’s was around that amount, if just a little more, His current self-had way too much and not a way to get it out. He told his mom he was gonna be attacking and destroying trees to get that energy out of him. It would be bad for him to come home around this time. 

He would make Zoey and Kawaii-chan's Progress slide back to zero. He would encourage Dale’s anger. He could hurt levin in this state. He could-” Dad?” Fundy. He swallowed, “Its a bad idea to be near me, My little ocean star. My anger had been overwhelming after tonight. Its best to stay away from me.”. Fundy stared at him, “Did Zane do this to you?” he heard the small whisper- Almost Whimper. An old secondary instinct pops up, He imminently went to comfort his son. 

It was a tight hug and a father-son Crying fit. One out of fear for his father, The other of sadness and Rage. He spent the next few hours cutting down the tree in anger. His son Following him and even helping him, His heart was filled with pride at this. By the time most of Tommy’s anger had worn out, it had been long past dusk. 

The two of them had tiredly made their way back to the house and instead of going downstairs- He'd given his room to Alexis to help her recovery. He walked upstairs towards his parents room. He flopped onto the bed and dragged fundy into it with him. He’d only shut his eyes for 5 minutes before he heard. “Tommy! Tommy! Look I found friend!”. He groaned in his head, Whyyyyyyyyy?


	11. We are not so different you and me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene was not as good as People seem to think, 
> 
> After all, She had one child to call her own.

At some point during his sleep, He felt a presence of both peace and Chaos. It was focused more on her pure aspect of Peace. Upon going downstairs, He saw his mom and Mum talking with one another about Irene. “Well.... There’s much more to Irene then most People of Ru’ aun know.” Both turned to him and the next hour and a half he spent explaining how Followers worked, The High Three And there Attendants or former Followers turned Gods. “So, Is that why the wyverns called you a ‘Follower of Karl’ or ‘Follower of Time’?”. Tommy smiled and nodded. “Yes. I followed under Karl, The god of Time.” He and Mom went back inside. He then heard Laurences voice “The fish fucker or the war Ciriminal?”. And he’s walking away. He waited for his mom to come up an hour later before the two headed out into the village, but then a white blur was seen quickly making their way towards kiki’s Barn. 

The as the two spoke with one another, He listened in. But then “Sister Aphmau, Is that the Elder pup from the nether?”. Mom nodded her head. “yes. I’ve adopted him as my own”. He followed the two as they went to speak with kiki, Once again in the background. Upon his mom once again finishing, He turned to his mom. “I’ll build the boat, You get supplies we may need”. 

The two went their separate ways. He said some slightly Tearful Goodbyes with Niki, Ranboo and Fundy. He knows he needs to spend more time with the other two, but the two understand. Fundy didn’t really want him to go and he could understand. As be built the ship, He wondered if mom had seen Levins growing hair. He smiled remembering the words levin had said that morning “Biggles Brobro”. He could understand and he loved his little brother so much. 

He fell Asleep that night and woke early. He learned of Laurence's Blindness being healed. Ghostbur left Friend within Kiki’s barn. He wanted to come with the three of them. Which he nor Mom nor kiki had problems with that. Ghostbur would be invisible most of the time, but he would become visible around those three, or anyone the three trusted. 

As Mom gave Mum a goodbye kiss and brendan said his goodbyes. The finally made they're too bright port. But hearing about bright port and O’khasis really put a damper on his mood. Him and mom made way to her Temporary house in bright port. Ghostbur quickly became visible as soon as he was out of sight for the guards. 

Then came the fight between Kiki and Aphmau causing a Guard to come in. He was remaining rather came until. “High Priest Zane is looking for your son’s Hand in Marriage”. Oh, HELL NO! Garroth was Seven Years older than him and Zane was only five! OH, FUCK TO THE NO! “Or well Your’s. He said you had a adopted a child who was not that much older than you. And that you had lost your poor Elfven Wife to Werewolf.”. Okay Zane was going to die, and he would be the one to slit that fuckers Throat. 

And then he threatened Niki. They quickly looked for a way to escape and where fining non, Until Some red-haired chick broke through the bedrock. He barley listened to what they were talking about. But still, why would the guards Immediately go after her if they saw her. He couldn’t really saw unless she was a lord or head Guards daughter that would make sense then. 

“Beats me...... But they’re desperate to do it”. Tommy had an idea. “The Antarctic Empire”. Both turned to him, confusion in their eyes, But different kinds. “In Antarctic Traditions, Only A Prince Can Marry A Prince. They want to connect to the Antarctic. The only way to do that, is.... well Become A monarchy”. Mom had frozen once he got to the Antarctic and Nicole Froze at the mention of it. “The Antartic Empire? That place is three times the Size of ScalesWind and O’khasis! Not to mention their Magic goes beyond that of Ru’ auns and Don’t get me started on their Army! It Five times what it here!”. Tommy and Aphmau Grimaced at this. “There’s only one marriable Royal of the Antarctic! And that’s the Kidnapped Prince!”. 

They did what they could to change topic, As Mom went out into the caves he stayed back with Kiki and Nicole. “So....... Who is your father? If the O’khasis guards are faster you, that means your father very high up.” Nicole seemed be shocked at what he came up with. She nodded warily at this, “why would I tell you? I get you and your mom are from Pheonix drop and your mom’s the lord. I don’t know if you would tell the guards if you knew who my father is.”. Tommy could respect that. “Mom’s my adoptive mother, my birth mother was a shad- Guard, my father was a Witch. They died when I was young.”. She seems to be wondering why he’s telling her this. “I was adopted by a man known as Philza, who was in hiding at the time, Until I turned 13.”. Her eyes had narrowed, she was beginning to suspect things. “It was then realized that he was the Emperor of The Antarctic Empire.” 

Her jaw dropped. In shock it was about few minutes later she spoke up, getting over her shock. “My father is the lord of ScalesWind.” Oh, the Irony was real.


	12. Run Run In the MoonLit Chase, Away from your fears, Away from the chase.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has a fear
> 
> Everybody has Ghost
> 
> Sometimes these two things are to Literal.

Mom had come back shortly after that conversation and sharing their experiences of it. They slept through the night and in the morning, Nicole went out to out to find a way out. It was a few hours later that she came back with the bad news. His mom went to go back to check if they were still there. They were. The two spoke with one another about how to escape and came to the conclusion of using a disguise. It was about half an hour when nicole came over to him. “Your mom’s got her shade dye in, So what are we doing with you?”. Tommy thought about it, “Do you have any black hair dye? And....Could you add the purple shade it in when it’s dry?”. Nicole smiled at this. “Want to be like your mom aye? I see no problem with it.”. 

The Nicole worked quickly on the two of them. Tommy looked somewhat like a mini-Ahpmau with green eyes. He was wearing a dress and he just now noticed how long his hair had gotten. Sure, he looks Strikingly Female, but he had no problem with it, after all clothes don’t have a gender. He’s got a purple zipped up hoodie and black pants. He looked like a black haired and green eyed Purpled. He wondered how grayson was doing, It’s been awhile sense he last saw them. 

Then heard those cursed words “We are the hottest cave miners you’ve ever seen”. He never wanted to hear that again. It didn’t help when he heard the One thousand Emerald Reward for mom and the 50 Thousand Emerald Reward for him, Yep. He was going to be wearing this disguise as long as he can. Nicole met ghostbur, Poor girl turned pale. Ghostbur decided to hang around her as the two went into the village. 

Tommy took to making the wolf village more protective as mom went to discuss things with the wolves. He was glad Kiki was doing better. Then he saw two figures, One he immediately Recognized. “DONNA!” He rushed down, panic flaring. Why was donna here? Where was logan? Who was that stranger? He was thankful Donna knew his voice. “TOMMY?! OH MY GOD! It’s good to see you again!”. He felt the older women throw her arms around him. “Aunt Donna calm down tell me what happened? Who is he? Where. Is. Logan?”. He felt donna shake in his arms and the blue man seemed to relax from his stance. “Tommy...... It was horrible... we were held Hostage!”. Tommy tensed, if donna was here, and Logan was not....... was logan? No. Not uncle Logan. He’d need to think, He didn’t fully know. “We need to get in the wolf tribe”. The two froze and the blue man spoke. “Are you sure that’s safe?”. Tommy nodded, “I can on both mine and my mother's behalf”. 

The three quickly made way to the village and he spoke to both of them, Alongside his mother. He was thankful to know that Logan was alive. He’d also learned blue haired man’s name was Dante. It didn’t help that Nicole spoke of the opposite tribe coming. War. War was not a fun thing. He tightened his fists, At least, Here he was fighting for something he dreamed of and not others. He was told of the possibility of having a baby, Well that reminded him all two well of the Dual Gem. It gifted people with a child under the watch of the gods if they could not have a child. It was made of both parents blood. He was made that way, Due to the fact his mom was.... Kinda of dead in a way. He choose to help comfort aunt donna when mom when to get her, Dante and himself horses. His was a cream colored one. 

They came up to old what seems to be a mine entrance. Mom demanded he stay outside, A first for her. So, whatever this place was it surely brought back bad memories. During this Dante pasted him some warmer clothes- He quickly changed into them. A big furry jacket and pants, Along with a hood- He quickly put that up. 

The ran on the way. Then the wolves had them in eye’s sight and immediately chased after the three. They ran into the castle and blocked the door tightly. It did not help to hear them bang on the door. It sent a cold shiver down his spine when he’d heard about the castle from Dante and it didn’t help with the Haunted part. Ghostbur was still there, Just not visible. As mom went to go look for Dante after sometime, He quickly went up and looking around the library. He did not like this. He found a book. His heart had gone cold at the book. Some guy lived in this castle with a kid from a village lord, He’d done something to the kid- Most likely killed him and the kids parents were mad. 

“TOMMY! LOOK OUT!”. It was to late as something knocked him on his head. The world he knew was black and then, His worst fears came to life. 

Aphmau has been searching this place for what felt like hours. She came across a room filled with children’s toys And Dante, Ghostbur now visible and her Sunshine. “Tommy! Tommy please get up!” She heard Dante say something “.... Gene......”. She turned around to see a black ghostly figure. “ what did you do to them?!” “heh he heh wHaT Is YoUr GrEatEst FeAr I wOnDeR? LeT’S tAkE a LoOk InSiDe YoUr MiNd AnD sEe!”. 

Flashes hit her mind, The Statue burning, her burning and Zoey laying dead on the ground with levin in her arms, and Tommy being taken by people dressed in O’Khasis and Antarctic Guard Uniforms. “What was the that? That was horrible! What did you show me?!” “LoSiNg ThOsE yOu LoVe? GoSh yOu ArE So PrEdiCtAbLe! NoT LiKe ThEm Do YoU wAnT tO sEe ThEiR fEaRs?” “No I-” 

Flashes of the nether, someone staring at now diamond part of it. 

A place where a man was standing in front of a button. Him pushing it and blowing up a village. He seemed to be enjoying it and the words wilbur where being heard everywhere. 

Three men dragging tommy and Ghostbur away from Pheonix drop as it burns. A strange Man with wings stabbing Herself and Zoey. Being held to a bed by a chain on Tommy’s ankle with an Iron door and barred windows. Outside the windows showed a winder Blizzard. 

She hated this thing, then he spoke of two people entering and suddenly they are hanging in the front. All four of them in there. Aphmau kept slamming at the glass. Laurence and Garroth saw Zane and Tommy and Zane kissing tommy against his will. There was no hesitation and they both Immediately attacked the Zane Imposter. (HA! Black sus). A ghost child sat were Zane and Tommy Once were. He worked on calming the kid down. 

“Aphmau get away from this kid he’s a spector!” “Hey! That’s in insult to all ghost”. All of them turned to Ghostbur (I forgot to mention his new clothes, He been wear them sense he was broken out by tommy. It’s a light blue Poncho with a grey sweather and dark gray pants.) “WHAT?!” “Hello Ghostbur” “Aphmau you and your guards and son know this ghost?!” “well, yes”. Shortly after, They got beds set up for all the people there. And slept for the night.


	13. SUCK IT AGAIN TECHNO I HAVE SIX PARENTS WHO LOVE AND RESPECT ME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Philza is a neglective father, He doesn't count for me atleast  
> 2\. I wasn't abandoned by birth parents  
> 3\. 1 v 6. I win.  
> 4\. I have aunt Molly, Aunt Donna, Uncle Logan and Uncle Dale ready to bust your ass.  
> 5\. I have two slightly protective ghost brothers, Your screwed.

Tommy had woken up early and looked over to where the ghost child- Malachi was- Well should be. He got up quickly and looked around before seeing him, A smile came across his face as soon as he saw him. There cuddled onto Ghostbur’s chest was a little ghost attached onto him like a kola. He looked at The weapons around the area, Looking dull. So he picked up his sword and started rubbing a rock against it. By the time it was almost dusk everyone had woken up and all known weapons were sharpened. 

By the time they were about to leave, something happened that caused his heart to freeze. Malachi had been trapped here; His spirit was trapped within this castle. Learning about the Successor List was interesting somewhat. Laurence and Ghostbur would be staying back, Garroth would take north, Danta South, Mom west and Himself East. 

The cold wasteland was reminding him to much of the Antarctic. Suddenly he saw something flying over him, A Mix of two big grey wings almost as big as a nether portal and as long as a full-grown Wyverns. A mix of Green, The Antarctic light blue, and red. He ran away from the figure. The wings behind him suddenly stopping. “Wait! Are you okay out here?!”. He froze the familiar voice of Philza. “Y-Yes I am sir. Ju..ust looking for m...my camp site. I went hunting for food.” Philza, in full Antarctic Emperor Outfit holy shit- THiS WAS BAD. 

Philza Nodded. “I see I’m looking for my son, Young Prince Tommy. He was wrongfully exiled from L’manburg and kidnapped by lord Dream.” OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OHHHHHHHH SHIT! “What's L’manburg? I’ve never heard of such a place in Ru’aun”. PLEASE, PLEASE WORK! Philza shook his head. “Ah. Sorry about that. Do you need help getting back to your camp?” Tommy Shook his head. “N..No, Your highness.” 

Philza shortly after took off into the sky. Tommy rushed back to the castle as soon as Philza was out of sight. He was so close...... So close to being taken. When he got in hearing rang he heard, “Where's tommy?!” “I'm here!”. Relief covered both Ghostbur and mom’s faces. Mom went soft. “what happened?” Tommy swallowed “I... Not right now”. Tommy made his way inside and curled onto ghostbur with Malachi in his lap. 

If tommy, woke up during the night to hear garroth and laurences fight. The possibility of war had dumbed cold water onto him. He had trouble sleeping. He and mom went gathering things around the castle. Seeing thomas was alarming, but not unsettling. “Tommy, I saw your fears.....”. he froze, Oh oh no. “I understood most of them..... But I didn’t get why would you be scared of being locked up.”. Tommy felt himself fall in on himself over. “I....... Piglin’s have instincts to protect shiny things.” He takes deep breath. “There a curse called ‘bane of care’. In short In makes a person over obsessive over the family member you hurt the most. Me and Ghostburs brother’s and Father both have this condition, Which is focused on me. It doesn’t help that most people with this trait will end up kidnapping said person, Trapping and locking them away where no one else would know. In short, I would be locked way either to never see the light of day or being forced to stay by their side all day and always within both eyesight and arm's length.” 

His mom was horrified at this. Understandable. He then mentioned that he’d seen his father. Aphmau seemed to make sure he was there, Not like the cure but just checking to make sure he was safe. Not always checking but seeming to have her eyes and ears open. He liked it. 

Soon garroth, Laurence and Danta came back with new horses and a few hours later then went off. “If your so cold garroth you can come cuddle up to me.” Ah yes, He was right. Seems like those two finally got their acts together, He already knew Garroth wasn’t straight from the start and Laurence was Obviously Bisexual. He also heard that ghostbur was teaching Malachi how to make thngs visible and invisible, Nice. Then they got the letter from Zoey, Levin was learning and growing, Alexis had reduced to a her previous age, If not a few months older and woke up. It turns out there was magic residue left on him and said that due to ghostbur touching him the hamster would have that of a human life span and would stay that impossibly Large. They managed to make way to the tribe and They were unfortunate enough to spotted after ghostbur and Malachi got invisible. All of them were kept underground he and his mom were in the same cell, Thankfully the same as logan’s. It was nice to see uncle logan, even if it was in poor condition. 

Malachi and Ghostbur managed to get in, Ghostbur could get him and others in with little to no pain undected, Malachi could do so, but still feel pain. He let himself be launched out by older ghost brother and hugged to death. Afterall mom was doing the same with Malachi. Turns out owly was Biggesworth. Mom turned into a wolf, something he’d never thought he’d see but go on. 

Ghostbur had Got mom out and takes the form of Mom. And over in the other cell pops and dad were cuddling, Yes Laurence and Garroth were now his other parents. Suck on that techno! 

It was roughly two hours later mom has come back with the staff and nine of them escaped. They started heading to lucinda’s house. 

It been several days of travel and he had to admit it was nice looking in it’s own way. Mom had talked to dante about being her guard and had no problems with Dante, He was a pretty good fighter. Then he’d heard Lucinda call them her boyfriend. “I’m not—no I’m very loyal to wife and our youngest son at home.” Mom had gone out to the eye and tommy went about Bandaging and Healing some of logan’s lesser or physical wounds. It was less than five hours later that mom had come back with the eye. He’d gone down with mom, Malachi apparently went with her. Mom was speaking with garroth. “Is my boyfriend really trying to cut that poison ivy with his sword? Why don’t we just set-up camp elsewhere...... Where there isn’t poison Ivy? Why do I have a taste in hot flirty men who are dumb?” 

And tommy couldn’t hold his laughter back.


	14. May do we part, If it should be our last time, I enjoyed it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy takes Jeffery's place, What does this mean?

Laurence managed to finally get the Poison Ivy removed. They set up for the night, He did hear that the Laurence and garroth told ahpmau about the details of their relationship and it didn’t help that the two of them had been cuddling each other. 

Learning of Xavier was interesting. He was mostly just hanging around mom, He’d noticed the black was starting to wear out, it made him feel...... Well not good would be the best feeling. He was thankful Nicole gave him some tips and extra black dye. He quickly and Slightly clumsily managed to get his hair back to his normal black. Did he just think ‘’His normal’’? Okay then. 

As soon as the two made their way to Pikoro village, they were taken to the hotel where the two stayed for the night, Tommy really didn’t like this. As mom spoke with garroth and then went downstairs, He followed her. He thankful for the lighter clothes the inn keeper's wife made. It was obvious to him the man was a simp. 

Through he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t one either. The clothes he got a nice button up white shirt and a blue vest, Along with some calf-down pants. But as soon as he went downstairs and into the kitchen with mom, He could feel the presence of a shadow knight- Weak yes but there. The women breath was paused. “hey, It’s okay! I’m not gonna tell anyone, I’m not even a full shadow knight! Only half!” he spoke. The elderly women let out a sigh of relief. “The well”. Tommy was a little confused by that as the two left. 

Tommy when to the tavern as Tommy walked around town to speak with the people there. One of the guards seemed to forcefully keep him away from the well. As soon as mom came back and mentioned the well. Well, he knew. Once was an Accident, twice was a coincidence, third...... Third was a pattern. Something or someone was under the well. Soon the timing was right and..... WAS THAT POP’S THROWING CHICKEN EGGS AT THE GUARDS?!?!. He and quickly rushed into the sewer system after the guards left. He followed mom through the cavern to discover the room where on two alters lied burt and the lord of pikoro. Mom tried to wake them and failed. Suddenly footsteps, and behind the two was man in green armor with a spear of sorts. “Jeffery?!”. So that was he’s name. Then he’d learned about Jeffery's daughter. “Take them.” Tommy had to something. He let out a deep breath and felt his form change. Shapeshift was something he’d worked long and hard to master, He’d never knew what he’d need it for. “TOMMY?!” Upon opening his eye, He saw two shocked expressions. In front of mom and the real Jeffery stood a carbon copy of him. “Escape with mom, I’ll take your place”. Mom paled and quickly put the pieces together. The real Jeffery was still in shock, “What?! Why?!” “I’ll take your place; Zane will be unhappy if he found this out. A danger signal will give out if I'm in danger, my brothers and father will know my current location, which will be in O’khasis those Terminating the possible Relations the two have built up”. Jeffery protested against this, He needed to protect his daughter. Tommy said he’d protect him and get her out without risking her. Jeffery Hestiantly passed over his armor to tommy. 

Tommy had put Jeffery’s armor over; He’d taken away some of the dark magic incasing Burt and the lord of Pikoro. Jeffory and mom escaped as the guards came rushing down. “I came down here. By the time I was here they were gone.” Oh, he was so screwed if he messed up. 

It was a day later when he saw an owl flying around weirdly, Most likely the lords. As soon as no one was there, “Mom take this”. He passed her a magic’s potion it would boost the shadow knight here and give her enough to reverse it. “Look for her.” He went back pretending to be Jeffery. He was there when Zane had raged his will upon the wolve village...... They didn’t deserve this, so what if he let the pups go free. He knew if ane didn’t go him now, they would now. 

He wished he could see everyone else reunite with one another, He wished to go home. It's been so long sense he saw Levin. 

It was melancholy the rest of the trip, Jeffery was with them. Tommy shouldn’t have done this, But, but he did and that was something they could honor. Malachi missed his other older brother. Everyone was missing the kid. 

It sad to say the least when they when they got back. No Tommy in sight. It put a damper on everybody, On donna, On kiki, On brain, On dale. Zoey was worried for her son, Everybody As much as they tried to dance, It still felt someone a bit empty. It was missing one loud and excited angry, Blond-turned black-haired boy. Even when the new people were enjoying the village, it felt empty. It was missing Tommy. Tommy would have liked the new sights. 

Ghostbur was crying into cuddleizal. And the same could be said with Cuddleizal, they were both missing tommy.


	15. In Which Garroth Realizes O'khasis is dumb and I love making canon bow to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow, did no one in O'khasis know garroth was gay and tommy just knew by looking at him?
> 
> Damn no wonder the guy didn't notice.

Tommy was rushing through the streets leading to Pheonix drop, No longer looking like Jeffery or himself, in his arms was a young blond girl holding on tightly. If you're asking what happened well the answer is simple. 

Tommy had been called into Zanes office as Jeffery. He’d spoken with zane and next thing he knows he’s got a sword through his stomach and he barely managed to escape, only healing without notice but also pretending to play dead. He somehow of impossible Odds managed to sneak back to the house that Abby and Jeffery had been living in and explained what was going on and that they needed. To. Leave. Now. 

So that’s how his life was going. He managed to sneak out of O’khasis, somehow build both an escape boat for him and Abby. Make their way as Impossible as it was to these weird woods. Met his father’s teacher- Hyria. That was a fun talk to have with her and talking about his father and the fact he’d married a rouge Shadow knight. Anyways the two manage out of the forest, found a weird Village, used a water boat to barley escape as he saw Antarctic warships heading towards O’khasis and he’s never been thankful. He got to meteli before the boat broke and is currently running his ass off to get home. 

After he finally got his ass to phoenix drop- Hey is that Lucinda's house? Okay that’s here now, guess she is living here. “T-TOMMY?!”. He looked up and saw Laurence and Garroth. “POPS! DAD!”. He safely set Abby down and hugged his parent. “OH, MY IRENE YOUR ALIVE!!”. After a small Breakdown and Worry fit and becoming excited about being called pops/dad. They quickly brought Abby to the guard tower- That’s also new, where Jeffery was that That was a cute reunion to watch. It was nice to be in his room again- Well he was sharing it with cuddleizal, Friend and Ghostbur. 

He’d quickly gotten into some clean clothes- He would be able to speak with his mothers and brothers in the morning. He’d shown up a few hours before it was said that Hayden has been Assassinated. It was heartbreaking and he went to help them looked for answers. He’d wanted to go with them but with all four of parents teaming up on, well ya he’d ended up staying home. It was nice, He got go fishing with his ocean Star, Bake with niki, spent some long-lost time with ranboo, who had been experimenting with his teleportation and helping build up the village, Hang out with ghostbur, Take a walk around and get used to the new look on the village with cuddlezial, Get hugged to death by both donna and logan in worry, Help kiki with getting some baby stuff step up for her soon-to-come-bundle-of-joy, Take long naps, Hang around his now self-dubbed cousin Abby and uncle Jeffery. 

He later learned that Garroth had gotten a ring for Laurence and he didn’t know how to propose. 

Oh, he shipped it. Mom had come home shortly and explained what happened. Mom had Told zoey what happened and slept on the couch, Again. Turns out the first time was after he went on that crazy adventure with mom, Shocker. He wonders how she would react if he told her about zane stabbing him. 

….......Ya he’d rather keep his life thank you very much. He and Garroth had spoken of how he could propose to Laurence and they had come up with the idea of doing so in a secluded space. They spoke of doing so in a grove of sorts. 

Then he’d been called into the guard post. An amulet of sorts, He quickly got his answers. That neckless and the pendent. “I think it might be something from my homeland.” Attention turned it him. “As mentioned by the merchant and brought to attention of Lucinda, That Amulet is what’s know a dual Amria.” “Amria. What does that mean?” Tommy looked up. “It means cursed power”. The meeting ended shortly and then he heard more cursed word. “My babies would be major cuties. Just announcing that to the world in case some amazingly hot handsome guy with blue eyes wanted beautiful babies.” God whaaaaat a simp. Big ol S. 

Garroth has come to escort him and mom to the baby shower, He waited outside by out of sight. But he and garroth had caught the appearance of an intruder. Then wandered outside of phoenix drop to see.... Mom and Laurence kissing? Garroth stumbled back, Tommy attacked from the trees. The illusion broke and there laying beneath tommy on ground was man with a mask. “Who are you?!”. Tommy hissed at the man. The man had remained silent as garroth had come up my tommy’s side, Anger in his eyes. “The high priest believed that if he showed garroth his little crush and one her other guards she was close to kissing in drive him away from her.”. Both stared at him like he was dumb, Garroth smacked himself in the face. “Di....did everyone in O’khasis real think I'm attracted to females?!!”. The male under Tommy looked gob smacked, “Y-y-you're NOT?!!” “OF COURSE, I’M NOT I JUST SAW MAKE AN ILLIOUNS OF MY LORD KISSING MY BOYFRIEND WHEN SHE’S HAPPILY MARRIED TO HER WIFE!!!!!!”. 

Let just say they locked him away, toke everything from him and informed mom. She wasn’t very happy. Mom and he got new clothes from Cadenza, A much more armored up version of clothes that Laurence had given him.....Roughly nine months ago......Time surely does fly. 

He’s got two amazing younger brothers, Ghostbur was back in his life, four loving and doting adoptive parents, An Army of Aunts and Uncles, Cousins popping up. It was wonderful and he would never give it up. And to think, he had considered going to techno’s house to get his disc’s back when he this wonderful life, were his family helped him and stayed by his side. 

He wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	16. Ghost's and Daughter's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you all know where this is going.
> 
> Also this will have a total of 18 chapters, The other's I will post on other day's. For my fan's it will work like this. One of my works will have Only one chapter posted, The reasoning is due to school. Thank you for understanding.

He woke up early, The Sun only beginning to come up. He stretched, Cuddlezial still in his bed next to him. He got dressed and went upstairs to find Zoey making breakfast for levin and Malachi, He joined them quickly, A few moments later Ghostbur came up stairs too with Friend. He still can’t believe both his parents were okay with the sheep living with them. Danta Later joined them and soon after the four of them went to Tommy’s room where he, Malachi and Ghostbur took to teaching Levin how to read. 

It was Noon when mom had come home. She told them everything going on with the village, she felt like there was something she wasn’t telling him. He’d gone up stairs to get levin a snack and speak with mom, when they heard an explosion from downstairs. He and mom rushed down the stairs into his room, Where Zoey was standing over two unconscious ghosts, Malachi in Ghostbur’s arms. He rushed to get Lucinda and mom and Zoey rushed both ghosts upstairs. 

They came back and looked at both in worry. Then Lucinda spoke, “Well......I’m not a poltergeist or a medium so.... I can’t say much on his condition......Zoey what in the world happened?”. He Listened in Not turning his vision from ghostbur’s form. “Malachi wanted to know more about mixing potions, so I allowed him to work on his own.... One of the potions he was making was one that required a sapling’s for the ingredient and used one of the Yggdrasil sacred saplings on Accident...”. He reached over and put his arm on his Mum’s shoulder, she needed comfort, but even then, he did not take his eyes off ghostbur. She was crying. 

He blocked out Lucinda’s Shocked words and his Mum’s Sorrowed ones. His mom threw off his arm and rushed to her and mom’s shared room. He stayed there with Both ghost’s and His mom when to go comfort Mum. Afterwards mom when checking around the village and when she returns, Brain had exposed someone who was a spy for zane trying to get in and Possibly get that other guy out. She was taken of her items, A Speaker neckless as he called them, was connected to Zane's. She was locked away and guarded. 

Later in the day garroth had taken Laurence to Urgth’s grave to ask permission to Marry Laurence, may not have gotten a response but he knew it was the sentiment that counted. Later he took Laurence to a cliff and Proposed. Laurence cried of joy and well, Tommy called it. 

He was still with ghostbur and Malachi. Both were still out cold, but it was later that He learned that Irene's Statue was moved. He looked out the window, it was beautiful, turns out the Spot where it was, well it was were Garroth Proposed to Laurence. It was also when he learned that Zane had come to Phoenix drop as he was rushing with Danta to Nicoles house and explained to her what was going on. All three made way to the gate. 

“Father Stop this madness at once!”. Zane seemed almost shocked to see Nicole there. Nicoles father turned to her, “Nicole! Zane was right, you were alive!”. Nicole looked annoyed, “Father, you didn’t listen to me when you were to me speaking of My so-called Engagement, Due to this you never learn that neither me, nor Garroth had any Interest in one another. Not that we ever would.”. Her father seemed to freeze at this. “We are most likely upon marriage as soon as we got lordship would have divorced one another, It would have been wrong for garroth, for he unlike most people believe is Quite Happy with his boyfriend.” 

That sent a pure silence between all the parties who had come here. “Father, if you wish to have an Agreement. Or even a ‘Relationship’ with O’khasis. Then think of Pheonix drop as a dual Connection.”. It came down to the fact that they would discuss thing later. Nicole went with them for now, said that if anything happened to her it would be on O’Khasis. 

He was back in Malachi and Levins room with a still lying down Malachi and Ghostbur when both suddenly burst into A Bright Green and blue. Mom rushed up as him and Lucinda were in shock, there on the two bed, were two former-but-turned-alive again people. 

He could have cried; both of his ghost brothers were alive. He actually started Crying when he was able to feel a fluffy caramel hair, it was lighter at the top and Darker at the bottom, A Fresh Carmel going Dark chocolate. His skin was a bit paler then wilbur’s and his eyes weren’t brown they were a light pale- It was the same ghostly shade he’d had as a ghost, but with speaks of brown in them. His clothing was still the same, but more colorful, His Pants dark blue, A Calm Ocean blue sweater, A Sea Green Poncho and a Pale white hat. His hair had speaks of white and stripe of pale blue like his eyes in his hair. 

If he looked at Malachi's hair, he could see the same speaks of white and Stripes of pale blue. “Tom’s?”. As he looked at ghostbur- He didn’t see Wilbur, Jut ghostbur. Sure, he looked like Wilbur, but he had his differences, The other hair colors, His eyes and Even his skin. It was liked wilbur but different, Ghostbur was just that, A different Wilbur. Ghostbur needed a name that meant himself and not just He was another Wilbur. As he looked at Ghostbur a name came to him, “Wren”. 

It turns out from what they learned later on they learned that malahi’s fear ability was weaken and ghostbur or rather as the name he mentioned and spoke with him and Ghostwren. He wanted to keep the ghost part of his name. Both he and Malachi got stomach's that night. But he got the ability to show people what they desired, at a cost of them feeling weaker than normal. 

Messages were sent out to the other villages, A call of arms of sorts. They learn although relationships were strained between The Antarctic Empire and O’khasis, they were still allying. That put a damper on tommy’s mood and the Antarctic is starting to believe that O’Khasis is just using them. 

Mom later on brought lady Katelyn in, He mentioned this to Jeffery and Abby as the two were still in the guest room. He remembered hearing everything with Jeffery and Abby from Downstairs. She passed out weapon to the three. Mom saw him and he motioned downstairs. “Lady Katelyn, I believe you’ve been lied to regarding a few facts, If my son knows anything its how to fool a person with illusions and shapeshifting, that was not Jeffery who Nearly died.” Jeffery came up from behind him and he heard Katelyn gasp. “Jeffery?! Your Alive??!” “I am Katelyn, Tommy here took my place and faked my death. I tried to stop him, But if what you say is true. Then if he had not done that, I would not be standing here alive.” 

They let Katelyn speak to him before she promised to not reveal anything and off, she went back to the boat. They were later under attack by O’khasis guards, it was all too familiar feeling and suddenly they all turned afraid and weakened, both of his former ghost brothers had used their powers to add their victory. 

He listened to malachi’s words as he knew they were all too familiar words he had spoken often. They all had a sleepover in Mom and Mum’s room that night. Then, something happened to Meteli. All of meteli was hidden within kiki’s Barn, Garroth was helping set up beds and Comforting Laurence from the worry and loss of his home. 

Zane would pay.


	17. The time for war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur didn't like to fight, He'd Avoid it by not fighting even when hurt.
> 
> Ghostbur didn't like confrontation, He'd always deny it. 
> 
> Ghostbur didn't like war, It made his head hurt
> 
> Ghostbur hated being called Ghostbur or wilbur, It made him feel like a second wilbur. 
> 
> Ghostbur was not Ghostwren.
> 
> Ghostwren hated having to Raise his hand for hurtful uses, But he would if someone needed to know they messed up
> 
> Ghostwren Hated confrontation, but he knew it was needed. 
> 
> Ghostwren Hated didn't like fighting, But he would draw his sword for his home.
> 
> Ghostwren had never truly been Wilbur, He was just a piece of him that made it's own identity. 
> 
> Ghostwren, Ghostbur, they had never been wilbur. They were different.
> 
> and it's time that wilbur knew this.
> 
> I'm also calling out @SakuraRoca for figuring out a large piece of this worlds lord that led to Wilbur's insanity.

We are all present and accounted for. Though aphmau and Myself are leaders of our own respective Villages, know that all who sit at this table are equal. However, we cannot afford any conflict between us, any final Decision will be left up to aphmau, Her Son and Myself. This is to avoid conflict between guards. Understood?” Hayden’s voice was loud and clear. Everyone responded in agreement with gale holding a question. “Why does Tommy have a point in the final Decision, the lad is only 16.” He spoke up. “I wasn’t born within Ru’aun but rather in Al’Tal. I was raised during war and helped fight in it at a young age and even to a point raised by nephew to the point he calls me father. I well known with war and if It was a language, I would be almost fluent.” Silence grounded the table. Mom spoke “As you all know we are gathered here because O’khasis is at our door. They Have already breached our walls; I summon the phoenix Alliance here to aid our battle. Hopefully they will be here soon. I sent out messengers a few days ago to rally them all.” 

Mom took a deep breath in. “So Hopefully they’ll be here before the wall breakdown completely. We can only hope, for now”. Hayden was filled with revenge for meteli and tommy could not blame him. It was a coward move. The discussion together, He listened to what Dante said. He had a new uncle and another reason to punch gene in the face. They came back and Katelyn joined them. She gave her ship to them, Ghostwren might not have the full skill of Wilbur, but he could still fight even if he didn’t want to. But he would for his brother and mothers. For his village. 

They said goodbye to all the villagers who were innocent who could not fight. It was breaking to see them go and he could barely hold back tears and they held a family hug, even cuddlezial was on board with friend. They would help keep nightmares from the two and in the distance, they saw their other allies join them, Alongside scaleswind. All Lords, Burt, Luke, Hayden, The wolf Alpha and the Lord of Scaleswind. 

He stayed away to help other keep their skills up. Then he saw all the leaders come down. He turns his attention to them. 

“I Am lord Aphmau of Pheonix drop, with me are the leaders of the noble villages here with me today. Hayden of Meteli, Burt of Bright Port, Boldof Alpha of the wolf Tribe and Luke lord of Pikoro village. For years we’ve stood our own ground, but with the formation of the Pheonix Alliance we stand Together as one. This will be the first battle we fight as brothers and sisters, and for that, I thank you. I want to thank you all for being here no matter what. Know Pheonix drop will never forget your bravery this day. The lords and I have devised a plan of defense. We also have a plan of attack. We are going to defend the walls as much as possible. However, there is a chance that it won’t last long to O’khasis. In which we will switch to offence and Tactic’s. -” He could barely listen to the rest. Garroth and Laurence gave her mom some more courage. 

He barley slept that night and they Dante came banging in telling them in was time for battle, Jeffery had joined them after sending Abby off. They would either fight and live or die this day. They saw Zane and........Wilbur, Wilbur was here. He and ghostwren had masks on, He raised his hand and enchanted the wall with protection and other spells of the like, as Wilbur started to drain their enemies of strength without them noticing. Garroth and Laurence were side by side. 

O’khasis was attacking at the walls, Aphmau went down to see brain thinking with confliction about something before backing away from the gates. They attacked as Tommy’s protection came into play, they killed O’khasis and Antarctic Soldiers like, Wilbur stood in the middle of the plaza before ghostwren ripped off his mask and slapped him across the face as Wilbur stared in shock. 

It was silent, GhostWren had known for one thing in Essempie, if he hit you in anyway. It meant you did something horribly wrong and damn near unforgivable. He’s only hit philza or techno. Phil for nearly killing friend and Techno after he found out about him laughing at tommy. 

The war had ended, but two people had taken this time to break out. Garroth had been with Laurence at Urgth grave, when two figures knocked them both out. Stealing the amulet.


	18. Goodbye for now, I will see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loss that cuts so deep, Is one that scars.
> 
> Go look at the second book! So light em up! (Rising from the ashes!)
> 
> I will be posting new chapters in there from now on.

He was working with the guards to find and heal others; Wilbur had spoken with ghostwren who was alive. He had told him of what tommy had gone through when he was there and then what Zane did to him. Rest Assured, The Antarctic Empire and O’khasis had no hope of being allies. He still hadn’t known tommy was there, Listening. Brain had told him of how Zane tried to make him his spy, but then he saw what he did to tommy and planned to do to Alexis, He couldn’t let his family get hurt like that. O’khasis guard were captured and tied up. 

He thanks Karl that things were going well. Until he, Mom, Katelyn and Jeffery discovered Both Lovers knocked out on urgth grave and the amulet missing. He didn’t know what happened all that he knows was that he went with them and saw them fight, He saw Zane strip Katelyn and Jeffery of their roles. And they were gone, all of them. Both Zane and the other two, Along with Mom, Emmalyn, Kenmru, Garroth, Laurence, Katelyn and A stranger his mom knew. They were gone. 

He remembers making search parties, He remembers ghostbur by his side as his Advisor of sorts and Dealing with Their Allies. He remembers Rebuilding houses, Remaking the walls. He didn’t know what it meant until three weeks after the search parties stopped, A guard for Scaleswind called him “lord Tommy.” and Suddenly, He knew. 

His mother was gone, Uncles and Aunt’s Vanished in a day. Jeffery became his head guard for a while, before his daughter took the place. He remembers mourning. He had Garroth and Laurence Married in death, it was a beautiful Wedding, they should have been there to enjoy it. 

It wasn’t until Eight years later, that he learned he was wrong and that he was not dead.


End file.
